


Finding Each Other

by Empress_Gypsy



Category: Gray Wolves Series - Quinn Loftis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_Gypsy/pseuds/Empress_Gypsy
Summary: Toby and Alexis have just found each other but are separated by another male before they can complete the blood rights. Will these two be forever apart or will love prevail?





	

Toby followed his father around the pack mansion, learning more about his future role as alpha and who better to learn from than his father, the greatest alpha this pack had ever had. He was eighteen now and had already learned a great amount about leading a pack but there was still much to learn.   
As they continued their journey Toby spotted the twins, Shea and Alexis. His wolf always perked up when he saw the girls, even as a child. His wolf was particularly interested in Alexis and had a strong desire to breathe in her amazing smell, apple pie. He figured his desire to smell her was because his favorite desert was apple pie.  
Alexis smiled shyly over at the future alpha to be when she saw that his eyes were on her. She waved and then continued her conversation with Shea.  
His wolf growled inside his head when Alexis turned her attention away from him. ‘Mine.’ His wolf rumbled. ‘Wait, where did that come from?’ Toby shook his head and continued after his father.  
Zorin looked over at his son with a raised eyebrow. “Is there something I should know about?” His eyes sparkled with mischief.  
Toby looked over at his father in confusion. “What do you mean?”  
Zorin had always noticed the way Toby focused his attention on Alexis whenever he saw her, whether his son knew it or not. “Whenever you see Alexis your attention immediately turns to her and stays there. Whenever she does not show you any attention your wolf gets agitated. What has your wolf said to you about her?”  
“Nothing, Father. She is just another female,” Toby sighed. He truly believed that Alexis was not his mate. She couldn’t be there were no signs, he thought.  
Zorin eyed his son suspiciously. “You did just turn eighteen yesterday. The signs could appear soon.” He touched his son’s shoulder reassuringly. “Even if she is not your mate you will find your other half one day.”  
Toby did not feel any comfort from his father’s words. He knew that many males never find their mate and end up having to be killed when they go feral. He prayed to The Great Luna every night that he would find his mate and fast. He did not want to lose control of himself he had a pack to run after his parents’ time was up and he would not let them down.   
Zorin felt hiss mate beckoning him to come back to their room and smirked inwardly. He smiled ove at Toby and patted his shoulder. “Your mother is in need of my assistance so you have the rest of the day off.”  
Toby nodded and when his father walked away he turned back around, heading back in the direction of Alexis and Shea without realizing it. As he walked down the hall he became lost in his thoughts of what his mate would look like and he kept imagining her with long milk chocolate colored hair that cascaded down her back in waves, large hazel eyes that went from brown too green or a mixture of both. He imagined her with cute freckles spreading across her nose and cheeks. She would have curves and would not be really skinny but not over weight and she would be about 5 foot 8 inches. ‘Alexis’ his wolf growled. Toby was surprised as he realized that he was picturing Alexis in his mind but that was normal. She was his pack mate and he was a guy and did notice things about women that he likes. So what if Alexis was how he imagined his mate to be? It doesn’t mean she is his.  
His thoughts were interrupted as he collided with a small body. He looked down and his eyes locked with a pair of familiar hazel ones…..


End file.
